Attempts have been made to provide portable lap assemblies or briefcases. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,914. The apparatus of this invention is a portable lap office assembly having an internal desktop writing surface. The apparatus includes a case having a lower portion and upper portion being hinged to the lower portion to undergo pivotal movement relative thereto between open and closed positions. Each of the upper and lower portions has an exterior and interior surface and a desktop inserted in a cavity in the lower portion of the case. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,634. This invention discloses a lap oriented portable desk unit. The unit of this invention is a unique easily employable, portable lap oriented desk unit. The unit includes support cushion means affixed to a housing assembly. The unit also includes a work supporting surface and a fully contained illumination means. Additionally the desk unit also includes an enclosed storage means for storing which ever equipment is needed to complete the task.
These arrangements are suitable for the purposes for which they are designed. However they are not designed to serve as a carrying case and storage compartment for a bible and are not readily useable as a desktop in the environment in which the bible is used. There is still a need for a bible carrying case that is readily convertible into a lap desktop to hold a bible and writing pad simultaneously when a desk or other such structure is unavailable.